I Won't Let Go
by CatoradeandRobbie
Summary: A series of sickfics and hurtfics of the Kogan variety for all you Kogan fans. Summaries inside. R&R!
1. Stay With Me

**Here you are! The story I promised y'all! I'll post the summaries at the top of each one, just so you can decide if it's an interest of yours or not. Let's start it off!**

**Number One: Stay With Me**

**Summary: Logan hits his head, and Kendall tries everything to keep him awake.**

Logan and Kendall were walking down the sidewalk at the Palm Woods Park, hand-in-hand.

"What should we do tonight?" Logan asked his boyfriend, smiling, ear-to-ear. He already knew the answer.

"I suppose we could make out. Sound good to you?" Kendall smirked.

"That sound's gr— " Logan's sentence was interrupted by tripping on the raised edge of the sidewalk. He sprawled forward, towards the ground

He finally stopped falling forward, but only when his head slammed into a cement bench. "Logan!" Kendall called.

Logan sat up slowly, everything still wobbling around him. He gripped Kendall's elbows and stood up. He collapsed back on the bench.

"Logan? Can you hear me?"

There was a long pause. Kendall wasn't sure Logan was okay, and Logan wasn't sure Kendall was okay.

"Well, duh!" He said finally, laughing. Kendall relaxed, and sighed.

"Are you hurt?"

"Well, duh, Kendall! Seriously! Stop asking me these questions! If you smashed your head into cement… man… this _hurts_…" His head sort of went limp on his neck for a moment. Kendall wasn't sure what to do, so he shook Logan, trying to get him to come to. "Oh… right… hey…"

"Let's get you back to the apartment." He picked him up bridal style and carried him back to 2J.

He set Logan down on the couch. Logan curled his knees to his chest and yawned, trying to fall asleep.

"Kenny… I'm… so… t-tired…" He said, slowly drifting away.

But then, Kendall suddenly remembered the one thing his hockey coach had always said to do if you hit your head—stay awake. No matter if you were tired, you had to stay awake.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled, running to the couch, and shaking him awake.

"But, Kenny, I'm tired," he whined, pulling a blanked up over himself, "and my head hurts."

"I know, Loges, but we gotta take you to the hospital. You can't go to sleep."

"But I don't like doctors. You know that." Ironically, Logan always hated going to the doctors' but he really wanted to be one.

"I know, but you're going to… die if you go to sleep." That was true. Totally true.

"No I'm not… Stop being so… dramatical…" He said, being unlike his normal self and making up a word—another sign that Logan was totally tired and out of it.

"C'mon Logie, stay with me here." He slapped Logan's hand.

"Kenny, stop…" Logan pulled his hand away.

Kendall rolled his eyes, and got on top of Logan, tickling his feet and armpits and neck mercilessly, until Logan finally turned over and stopped laughing.

"Kendall. Stop." Logan closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep but it was nearly impossibly with Kendall trying to wake him up, even though he was so tired.

Kendall sighed. So, he took his icy bottle of water, and dumped it on Logan's face. "What the _heck_ was that for?" He yelled, bolting upright and standing. He dripped with water, as he rubbed his eyes, and put his hands on his hips.

"That was to get you to wake up. Now come on. We'll go get ice cream and make out after, I promise," Kendall pleaded. He held out his hand.

Logan grabbed it, loving the thought of tasting Kendall's chocolate mouth after ice cream. He rolled his eyes and gave in. "Oh, alright. But only if there's tongue." Logan smiled, more awake now, as Kendall led him into the elevator.

"Oh, trust me. There'll be tongue. Lots of tongue." Kendall smiled, and entwined his fingers with Logan's as they walked into the lobby together.

Logan was _still_ tired and he _still_ didn't want to go to the ER, but he had Kendall with him. And a promised make-out session. He guessed everything would be okay. And it would be.

**There you go! The first one! Maybe I'll post another one-shot tonight, hopefully a sickfic. But if I don't, there will be one tomorrow. Review! PLEASE?**

**Next: Right Next To You**


	2. Right Next To You

**Another one-shot! Yeah! This one's a sickfic, for my reviewers who requested it. :D Oh yeah, thanks for reviewing!**

**Number Two- Right Next To You**

**Summary- Logan comes down with a stomach bug, but Kendall is right there to help him through it.**

"Kenny…Kenny…" Logan whimpered from the other side of the bed.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Kendall said, as he rubbed his eyes, and tugged on a Minnesota Wilds T-shirt over his bare chest.

"I don't feel too good…" He whined, curled up into the fetal position, shivering from under all four blankets. It seemed as if his entire mature demeanor was out the window at that moment.

"What's wrong?" He got on his knees at the edge of the bed and looked deep into his boyfriend's hurt eyes.

"My tummy hurts," Logan squeaked as he held his stomach, hoping not to throw up.

"I'll get you some water." Kendall got up on his feet, but Logan kept him from walking off. "I'll be right back," he chuckled, kissing him on the forehead. Logan released his grip.

Kendall would only be gone for three minutes, Logan knew that, but it didn't stop the rising of acid in his throat. He tightened his stomach at the thought of throwing up, and laid back down. _It'll pass, _he thought to himself, _it'll pass_.

He came back with a glass of water, and smiled as he handed it over, but Logan refused. "I don't…know if that's the…best…idea…" He mumbled, still doubled over, and holding his stomach.

Instinctively, Kendall reached for the trash bin, but Logan pushed it away. "I'm fine, Kenny." Logan rolled over and tried to stand. Kendall grabbed his hands and helped him up.

But as soon as he stood, Logan knew it was a bad idea. The room began to spin around him, and everything was blurry. He was cold, but he was sweating, and his head throbbed to the beat of him heart. His knees buckled, and he threw up all over the floor.

"Logan!" Kendall got on his knees, and gently rubbed his boyfriend's back.

Logan started crying. "I-I'm s-s-so so-rry!" He muttered, mid-puke.

"Shh… Shh… Shh…It's alright…" He cooed. "You're okay…"

"But I… puked all over your… stuff and… I didn't…" He stuttered, finally finished. Kendall picked him up him his arms and set him down in bed. "B-but… let m-me… I have to… h-help… you…" He tried to stand but his legs were too weak.

"Just go to sleep. I can clean it. All I need right now, is for you to get better." Ken smiled, and tucked the covers under Logan's chin.

"But I…I…"

"Go to sleep, Logie Bear. After I'm done cleaning this up, I'll… climb in right next to you."

"But I d-don't want… you t-t-to get s-sick…"

"If it means I can cuddle you, I'll get sick a thousand times over." Kendall bent over and laid a gentle kiss on Logan's lips. Too bad Logan was asleep though. He smiled, and went to the kitchen to find rags and bleach. It could take a while.

But Logan knew Kendall loved him; no other person would _volunteer_ to clean his puke off the floor. And no one else would kiss him, knowing that they'd get sick themselves.

Ah well. Logan would take care of Kendall just the same when he did.

**There! Done! So, I really hope you liked this one, it's short, and I didn't really have any idea how to write about stomach flu (it's been so long since I had it), so I did some Googling and asking around.**

**PS- If you read my last one shot, it's a true story! My grandmother tripped on the sidewalk and hit her head on a bench while we were visiting my cousins. I expect Logan to be just as clumsy! :D**

**Next: Can You Hear Me?**


	3. Can You Hear Me?

**Okay, so this is my third one-shot. I guess I don't know how to describe this one. It's not really a sickfic, but it's not really a hurtfic… sort of a comfortfic. Yeah, I'll go with that.. So, thanks for reviewing, and keep 'em coming! ENJOY! :D**

**Number Three: Can You Hear Me?**

**Summary: Logan's dealing with the effects of his surgery medications. But Kendall's right there to help him through it all.**

"Can you hear me, Logan?" Kendall's sweet voice opened Logan's heavy eyes.

"Why? Are my ears okay?"

Kendall laughed. Anesthesia always seemed to have that effect on Logan. "No, they're fine."

"That's good." He pursed his lips and just stared at Kendall, kind of awkwardly, for a moment. He shivered. "It's really cold in here."

"I know, I know, it's the anesthesia. You'll be warmer soon."

There was another awkward pause. "I think I'm going back to sleep." Logan said, finally, and blunt as possible.

"Alright, sweetheart." Kendall kissed him gently. "I'll just be… here."

But Logan was already asleep.

"Logan, dude, are you okay?" Carlos tapped Logan's shoulder, trying to get his attention. But then he realized that Logan was, in fact, asleep, and not just faking.

"Logan? Logan!" James shook the poor boy, still trying to get him to wake up.

"Logan?" Kendall's voice was the only one that could open his eyes. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"No, I don't wanna go, Kenny! Not without you! I know I'm gonna…"

"You're not going to die, Logie Bear. You'll be fine."

There was that unspoken connection between them, again. Kendall knew what Logan was going to say, even before he said it.

"But what if… what if they…" Logan cried into his hands.

"They didn't mess up. They're professionals." Kendall choked, but he knew he was telling the truth. "They can't mess up." He tried to laugh, as he rubbed his love's back, slowly, in circular motions. For a moment, it was calming to poor Logan.

There was another pause.

Logan reached for the trash bin next to his bed. He stared at the bottom of it for five minutes, just gagging. "Kendall! I wanna go home!" He yelled, finally taking his head out of the bottom of a trash can.

"I know, I know. Just go back to sleep. It's gonna be okay."

"But my stitches hurt, and everything's all fuzzy and… I just wanna go home," he whined, pulling into Kendall's T-shirt.

"Shh…shh…shh…"

"Can't I… take some… aspirin, or something?" Logan winced at the pain of the stitches in his side as he settled back down.

"Aspirin's not a cure-all, you know," Kendall chuckled, knowing that the fully aware Logan would've asked for something a lot more complicated.

But, by then Logan had closed his sweet, cocoa brown eyes with a flutter.

It would take quite a bit longer for the anesthesia to wear off, and Kendall would be happy to welcome the real Logan back into his arms when it did.

**So, that was really terrible, but you can review anyway? Criticism is good, too, especially if you see grammatical errors or other mistakes. I'm still writing, though! I really thought I'd be done with fanfiction by now, but its addicting.**

**Oh, yeah, sorry it's so short…**

**:D**

**Next: Need You Now**


	4. Need You Now

**Okay, sorry for the long wait. I'm going to try to get a ton of these one-shots in before I leave for Florida. I'm not going to take my laptop, so there will be about four days (6/28-7/1) of nothing added. But I promise I will write in my journal throughout the trip so when I come back I will be able to upload as many one-shots as possible.**

**This is the fourth one, finally, and thanks for the reviews I got! It's always exciting when there are more reviews than chapters!**

**Number Four: Need You Now**

**Summary: When poor Logan wakes up without a voice, his Kendall is already communicating without words.**

Logan sat up in bed, holding his throat, as he threw the covers off. He knew Kendall had run to the drug store to get him cold medicine hours ago, but that was when he'd still had the voice to tell him the correct brand and his symptoms.

But now, there was nothing but a faint screeching if he tried to say something. Ugh… the day was already going terrible, and it hadn't even started.

How was he going to sing?

And with his head pounding like it was, he didn't know how he was supposed to dance. Besides that, he couldn't breathe.

He swung his legs over the side, but that dizziness hit him full in the face. He stumbled back to the bed, but quickly got up again, knowing that he was going to have to get up some time or another.

Kendall was in the kitchen, trying to figure out if his Logan needed to take one or two pills. He sighed, and rested his back against the counter, still trying to read the fine print. Logan walked in, grabbing the back of a chair as if he'd run a marathon. Kendall set the bottle of pills down, and went over to catch his sweetheart.

"You feeling better?" He asked as he pulled a chair out for Logan to sit.

Logan shook his head slowly, inwardly groaned, and looked at his lap.

Kendall didn't exactly get an answer, and he was worried. "So, you can't talk?" Logan shook his head again. He pulled up another chair.

Ken picked up the bottle of pills. "What does your throat feel like?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes.

"Loges, you gotta tell me, or otherwise this isn't gonna work." He rolled his eyes, remembering the predicament. "Show me, then."

Logan put his hands up to his neck, and made a clawing motion. "Scratchy, right?" Kendall asked, and he nodded.

He put his hand up to his forehead. "Headache?" Another nod.

Logan pinched his nose. "Um…you're… you can't smell?" He shook his head, and changed from that to two hands on his throat to act like he was choking. "You can't… breathe?" Logan smiled as best he could to his boyfriend.

"It says to take two of these." He handed his poor Logie two tablets and a glass of water, and placed a gently kiss on his aching forehead. For a moment the pain seemed to dissipate. Kendall's kisses made everything better.

"Now, you go to sleep. You need to get better."

Logan pointed to the 'BTR' logo on his shirt in protest.

"Work can wait. There's no way you can sing if you can't talk, and you can't dance if you can't breathe. Just go sleep it off." He pointed to their room, and Logan slowly sauntered off.

He turned back once, with his fingers shaped into a heart over his chest. He blew a kiss.

Kendall laughed, and grinned. "I love you, too."

**So that was my lame attempt at writing about laryngitis… ugh… that was terrible.**

**If you guys have any ideas as to what I should do for my next one-shot, tell me. I'm not going to tell you the title of the next one, so if you have thoughts on what the topic of the next one should be, put it in the reviews. I will incorporate it if you ask! Review please!**


	5. The Least I Can Do

**OMG! So sorry I didn't update quicker, but I'm trying to get done with my other BTR fic… But I'm still working on this. I PROMISE! **

**Oh, and it's Big Time Monday! Hurray! Everyone watch the start of the new BTR season, and the Figure It Out episode before!**

**Number Five: The Least I Can Do**

**Summary: Logan gets a stomach ache, and it seems like nothing, but after a while it becomes serious—very serious.**

Logan woke up in the middle of the night. Kendall was fast asleep after a long day of rehearsals, and he didn't want to wake him up.

He tried to ignore the pain, and clutched a pillow, and curled his body around it.

Little did he know that the pains wouldn't go away so easily.

"Logan? What's wrong?" Kendall was worried.

"What…?" Logan moaned, rolling over. "Nothing…" He wasn't going to tell Kendall the cause of his pain. He wouldn't understand.

"Logan, stand up." Kendall folded his arms across his chest.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Kendall, I'm going back to sleep."

"Stand up. If you can't stand up, I'm taking you to the doctors'."

Logan swung his feet to the floor, and tried to gather his balance. He stumbled, and fell face first on the rug. "Ow!"

Kendall picked him up off the floor. "Are you going to tell me what's going on? I mean, you don't look _that_ sick… Something's bothering you."

"Yes..." Logan hung his head in shame, just devastated. He coughed and shook his head slowly.

"That's your cue to _tell_ me, Logie." Kendall almost smiled.

Logan threw the pillow and lie back on the bed. "I don't want to talk about it. I feel like crap, and… I just… don't wanna talk about it right now." He closed his eyes.

"It's Ozzy, isn't it?"

"_What_? No. No way…" Logan knew instantly that

"Are you sure?" Kendall was getting skeptical.

"Well…"

Kendall stood up with his hands balled into fists. "If he hurt you again, I'm gonna kill him!" He screamed.

"He didn't… hurt me…this time." Logan said between sobs. "I'm just…so nervous… all the time… that he will…"

Kendall sat down next to his boyfriend. "I'm gonna make sure he never touches you again, Logie. I'm gonna be your bodyguard." He placed a gentle smooch on Logan's nose.

"I'll be… fine… there's no need to…"

Kendall kissed Logan again, the full force of it pushing him backward. Suddenly the pain in the pit of his stomach was gone. "Don't worry about it." Another forceful kiss. "It's the least I can do."

"It's so hard not to go crazy right now…" Logan breathed, as the lights once again went out. This was going to be a better day than he thought.

**Aren't we the biggest Kogan fans on earth?**

**Hey just review, please? You loyal readers (you know who you are ;D) really make me want to update as fast as possible. I will try to get you like three more before I leave. Thanks for reading, guys!**


	6. Author Note

**Okay guys, I'm really sorry about not updating in over a month, but I've been sooooooo busy and I just really don't have time for this one. For now, it's done, but… maybe I'll get enough time in the future to start it back up again. Thanks for understanding.**


End file.
